Largo
Largo Doomkaiser is one of the dolls created by Typhos Saturnalia using Personification Magic, and the magic container of the former leader of the Doomkaiser Family, the real Largo Doomkaiser, who lived over 200 years ago. He is commander of the 4th Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Appearance Largo's appearance is very similar to that of who his container is taken from. He has pale skin, long black hair, and the black and red eyes of other Doomkaisers. He also wears a black and white military uniform with golden appendices. Personality Despite knowing of how he was created, Largo believes himself to be the true Largo Doomkaiser. To this end he acts similarly to him. He's very closed off, rarely relating his personal feelings towards anything, and never divulges any of his secrets to anyone. History Like all the other members of Typhos' Legion, Largo was created using Proserpina's sculptures, and brought to life using Typhos' Personification Magic, using the magic container of the original Largo Doomkaiser, the second patriarch of the Doomkaiser Family. Magic and Abilities Lunar Eclipse Eyes: Largo is capable of using these eyes at a second stage level, although he is perpetually in a first stage state due to his inhability to enter the Lunar Eclipse World. His eyes are perpetually black and red however. His eyes cause an equal amount of fear, as well as just as powerful an Eclipse Beam as a Second Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes user. This is in part due to the original Largo Doomkaiser being the second strongest Doomkaiser, and Largo's own personal training. * Eclipse Beam: Largo blasts a concussive, or piercing scarlet beam of energy from his eyes. It's capable of easily piercing through stone, and boring through metals. ** Super Eclipse Beam: After absorbing enough energy into his eyes, Largo can fire off an even more powerful version of the signature Eclipse Beam. This spell is five times as strong as the normal Eclipse Beam, allowing for feats equally greater than the previous eyes. * New Moon: Largo absorbs all the light in an area into his eyes, increasing the power of the Eclipse Beam, but this amount of energy can only be held in temporarily, before it discharges randomly. When this spell is activated, the only thing visible is Largo's eyes, and the leaking light. This lack of light draws everyone's attention to his eyes, causing rehabilitating fear, especially when used in conjunction with Lunacy. * Lunacy: By making the usual direct eye contact, Largo can instill even more fear into his opponent than before, forcing them to hallucinate and go crazy with fear. The added stress can cause a heart attack and, by extension, possibly death. * Infinite Eyes: After using his shadows, Largo feeds his Lunar Eclipse Eyes magic into them, causing several Lunar Eclipse Eyes to appear all over the shadows. Each eye is weaker than the source eyes, and is incapable of firing the Lunar Eclipse Beam. They only cause people to cower in fear, and are incapable of causing insanity, or fear-based paralysis. He developed this spell in order to counteract his "direct eye contact" weakness with his Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Largo generally uses this in conjunction with Shadow World. Shadow Magic: Largo is well versed in the usage of the Doomkaiser Family's style of Shadow Magic. He uses this to ensnare and cut his opposition. His Shadow Magic is also capable lifting and throwing heavy objects, such as stones, for him. Largo can also enter his shadow in order to move across the battlefield and attack opponents. When like this, it eradicates his scent, and he can move around silently, as long as he doesn't speak. Largo is capable of manipulating his shadows over a large distance, even being capable of completely covering the area he's in with them, but the shadows need to be connected to his body in order to be manipulated. They can also be touched by others, even leaving himself vulnerable when in his shadow form. Largo's shadows are also notable for not being weak to light or fire-based magics, due to his intense training. In fact, they actually seem to absorb sources of light, completely negating their abilities. * Shadow Clone: Largo enters his shadow, and creates several copies of himself made from shadows. His manipulation of the shadows makes the user unable to differentiate which one is the true Largo under normal circumstances. This spell is two-dimensional. * Black Sarcophagus: Largo ensnares his opponents in shadows completely binding and encasing his victim in a cocoon of shadows. The cocoon gives no leverage, making it difficult for one to free them self. It is also rather thick, making piercing through it difficult as well. Largo has noted that the average sword cannot pierce it (when describing the average sword he means magic swords that don't have specialized properties). * Shadow World: Largo completely covers the room he's in with shadows, although there is a limit to the surface area he can cover (approximately 500 meters), meaning he needs to stretch in order for the shadows to cover as much as possible. He can then manipulate the shadows freely by shifting the shadows in the room into different shapes in order to attack or ensnare his foe. But the more shadows he uses, the less surface area he can cover. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Largo can utilize his shadows for set ups, and increase the power of his blows in close quarters combat. His unorthodox style makes it difficult to combat him. Enhanced Reflexes: Even against relatively fast foes, Largo has enough speed to react to their movements. This allows him to react accordingly and avoid damage. His Shadow Magic and Lunar Eclipse Eyes also assist in this by slowing his opponent's movements. Enhanced Durability: Largo can take powerful attacks and still get back to his feet without stopping. This is partially attributed to his deadened nerves. Immense Magic Power: Like all commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Largo has a high amount of magical power. His power is considered to have surpassed the original Largo Doomkaiser, who was the second strongest Doomkaiser to ever live. When exerting a large amount of magical energy, his aura appears red. Category:MageCategory:Caster MageCategory:Shadow Magic UserCategory:Eye Magic User.